


run away with my heart

by rashaka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, parting is such sweet sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How easily would it be, to turn his head and do the unthinkable? [an alternative goodbye for episode 2x16.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	run away with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [the first gif in this set](http://illgivethattoyou.tumblr.com/post/115097264054/). [also, [soundtrack](http://rashaka.tumblr.com/post/113635212942/)]

“I bear it, so they don’t have to.”

Those awful words escaped from Clarke’s voice, and Bellamy’s insides twisted because this wasn’t the ending he wanted for them.  But standing here in the morning sun, their breaths making soft puffs in the cold air, it  _was_ an ending. Clarke was choosing something for herself and it was clear as the daylight shining in her eyes that she’d already chosen for him, too.

There’d be no Clarke and Bellamy anymore, just Clarke and the sky. Clarke and the trees, and the ground, and her enemies. 

“Where you gonna go?” His own voice caught a little, shaky in the space between words. 

“I don’t know.”  Clarke looked away, as if she hadn’t even considered the question, and Bellamy’s heart seized over that too.  She had no plan, she had no supplies, and she truly believed that she had no refuge.

When she met his gaze again, it took all of Bellamy’s fortitude not to ask her a second time. The way she looked in the sunlight, beautiful and brave—it was every dream he’d never let himself voice, and every nightmare he didn’t want to admit was real. Like all the rest, like his parents and Octavia and his mentors and his friends over twenty three years of life, she was leaving him.

He counted every moment as she stared into his eyes, begging without words to let her go. When she moved toward him the spinning of the Earth slowed and he knew what her lips would feel like on his cheek before they even landed. They were chapped and dry, but they were also hers, and their touch burned his fear away.

Bellamy turned his head, because she was  _leaving_ and once she stepped into the woods she might never step out. Clarke had been honest; it was time he be honest as well.

Her lips were still beneath his, her eyes still closed. Bellamy slipped one hand into her hair, the other still gently settled at her waist, and he tilted his head to angle a deeper kiss. Clarke finally opened her mouth in return, and the way she kissed him back made it all fade.  Gone was the chill breeze or the noise of the camp, gone were the bodies and the smell of clotting blood. The universe had condensed to a single point between their breaths, and Bellamy had never wanted anything so fiercely as he wanted to be right here. 

They were alive, their friends were alive, and he finally understood that life could be beautiful and terrible in the same instant.

He kissed her because she was Clarke, whom he loved. 

And Clarke—well, she kissed him goodbye.


End file.
